Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3027589-20161221070853
So, I saw Rogue One tonight and to be honest, I wasn't excited for it at all going into it. But surprisingly, I ended up enjoying it a lot, however strongly disagree with those who say it's better than The Force Awakens. It's pretty good, not fantastic, and I liked how it explained the gaping plothole of the Death Star's weakness in the original trilogy. It was a nice, believable tie-in. Although, not by any means the best installment, it's miles higher than all of the early 2000s prequels. *So far, K-2SO is my favorite robot. I liked him more than R2-D2 and BB-8, even though he had a bit more of an edge than them since he could actually speak. I felt he was a stronger presence and his personality was so memorable, plus with some of the best lines. *I liked how the plot was centered more around the war aspect of the Star Wars universe than The Force. Ngl, it would have been awesome to see Chirrut whip out a saber towards the end, but I'm happy they kept the the Force element more subtle since it's prominent in all the other movies. It was a refreshing change. *Darth Vader's saber scene was the best scene out of the whole movie and definitely one of the top moments out of the entire franchise. Finally, they made him badass again. *I really liked Jyn, but to be honest, her character felt a little rehashed and too similar to Rey with the whole "abandoned" background. It's obvious she's not her mom, but they could have made her story a little different and delved deeper into her character because she really was interesting. Really well acted and kicked ass. *I ship Jyn/Cassian and really wished they kissed, omg. xD They stared into each other's eyes too much to be normal. *Diego Luna is hot. Idk I just wanted to say that... *Cassian and his accent, omg. I'm so glad Diego kept it for the movie because it sounded cute, even when he got all mad. I liked him the most out of the protagonists. He showed a very torn and unrested conscious compared to that of a typical perfect Rebel Alliance soldier. It made him feel more real knowing he wasn't completely put together and not entirely sculpted like your average war hero. *One thing I will give the 2000s movies is that the soundtrack is flawless. The score for Rogue one, however, is definitely weak and not as strong as it could have been. Probably because John Williams didn't make it. *It ended way too abruptly. I liked that the last face shown was''' SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER '''Princess Leia, but they could have slowly faded into that scene instrad of a quick two second mark after the last battle with all the main characters before switching to her on board the ship. But it was just like... action scene, Leia pops up, then WHAM credits. It was just too quick. There was no fluidity. *And don't get me started on the fact that there was no opening crawl and theme music after the "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away" part.... *Also last, but not least, Cassian Andor is officially mine.